This invention relates to increasing the apparent temporal or spatial resolution of a created and/or displayed image which is typically produced by ordered groups of elements such as by a raster or matrix element or device, without a required increase in the number of image elements of the image. This present application is a continuation-in-part of co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/119,610 filed Sep. 13, 1993 entitled Apparatus and Method for Spatial Scan Modulation of a Video Display which application is a continuation of application U.S. Ser. No. 07/355,461 filed May 22, 1989 which is now abandoned. The Notice of Allowance for U.S. Ser. No. 08/119,610 was mailed to applicant on Dec. 22, 1994 and the issue fee has been timely paid. The content of U.S. Ser. No. 08/119,610 is incorporated by reference.